The Hellfire Club
by Glenandme
Summary: A stranger comes to Virginia City and with him comes a new and dangerous craze. Before long the people of Virginia City are all fascinated with the paranormal. But most spirits are best left to sleep. It is up to Adam and Joe to set the world to rights.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to my friend Meg Dillan. Thanks Meg.**

Chapter 1

Adam walked slowly down the stairs listening intently. The grandfather clock by the door told of the hour. It was just past four o clock in the morning and yet he was sure he had heard it. Laughter, children playing.

The dim glow of a down turned lamp lit his path as he walked. Dressed only in light pants he padded towards the front door. He told himself he was crazy but even now he could hear them. The shrieks of happy children engaged in a riotous game. He flung open the door and immediately shielded his eyes against the sunlight pouring in.

One of the children caught sight of him.

"Adam, it's Adam," She grinned "Come and play Adam, we're playing chasing. Billy is it."

Adam ran gleefully towards the other children. He immediately allowed himself to be caught by Billy because he wanted to get a closer look at him. He grinned broadly as his old friend banged into him. He thought Billy had died. Remembered his parents on the trail crying bitterly. It was obviously all a terrible mistake. Billy wrestled him to the ground and the two boys laughed as they rolled in the dirt. The girls stood over them impatiently.

"We were playing chasing," one girl folded her arms and stamped her foot.

Eventually the boys got up and brushed themselves off.

Adam looked at Bessie. How healthy she looked. She never looked like that. She was always confined to the wagon.

"Now we have two boys and two girls let have a chase, the boys against the girls," She grinned, bossy as ever.

"Let's play kiss chasing." the other girl clapped her hands with glee.

Adam frowned at that, he didn't want to play kiss chasing with a bunch of girls.

"Come on Adam." Billy urged his friend with a shout as they ran off towards the barn. It was a lovely summers day. A light breeze caressed his face. He felt all the light hearted glee of a child as he ran to follow his friends. As he went to move a hand clamped down firmly on his shoulder.

Adam looked up. "Sir," he breathed as old man Peters glared down at him.

"No Adam, go back in. You don't belong with them."

Adam watched his friends playing together at a distance. Billy looked briefly back at him but then ran off behind the barn with the others.

"You don't belong with them, go on now." The old man's tone was gruff.

Adam turned and walked back to the house. He went in. It was dark, very dark. The door was closed behind him but a gusting wind seemed to blow through the big room sending papers to the floor and blowing the napkins from the table. Adam felt trapped in fear suddenly.

"Pa, pa." Adam called as the darkness consumed him. "Pa, help."

A light suddenly appeared on the top landing. Bustling noise erupted on the landing as doors were flung open and his brothers emerged.

"Adam," Ben descended the stairs carrying a lamp. "Are you alright son?"

Hoss and Joe followed, Hoss carrying a small pistol and looking around.

"I'm fine...I'm sorry." Adam stumbled over an apology.

Much to his annoyance Ben put a hand to his forehead.

"No fever," he nodded in satisfaction.

Adam felt disorientated and didn't know what to say by way of explanation.

Ben took him by the arm and brought him to sit by the fire. The logs still gave off a warm glow and now the lamps were lit the house looked normal. Adam released a shuddering sigh of relief as comforting reality surrounded him once again.

"Joe, go up and get Adam a dressing gown and slippers." Ben nodded to him.

Joe ran up to Adam's room.

"Pa I'm fine," Adam lied. He was grateful for the brandy Ben placed in his hand.

"That must a been some dream," Hoss scowled. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Adam shook his head slightly and took a drink. He felt foolish enough as it was.

"It's no shame to sleep walk son, your mother used to do it," Ben smiled.

But even as he said it Ben looked a little worried.

~o~

Adam welcomed the hard work of the following day. They had to mend the roofs on three line shacks and check fences on all fields. There were terrible wind storms this time last year and Ben was adamant that they were not going to be caught out again. They had lost livestock to the storms last year, a needless waste Ben had called it. Adam was out of sorts for most of the day. It's was the strangest feeling waking in the living room, imagining that children were still outside waiting to play with him. He was still trying to shake it off as he adjusted timber and hammered nails home.

"Adam, you alright?" Little Joe asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah fine," Adam said dismissively. He knew Ben had sent Joe along to keep an eye on him. He was a grown man, it was ridiculous. Just as he said it though, he hoped that he hadn't actually called out for his Pa last night. The whole incident was way too embarrassing.

~o~

It was good that they at least got all the fences mended as just that night a severe storm blew up. It rattled the shutters and sent wind whistling through the attic. The lamps flickered as Hop Sing brought out a platter of cottage pie and dumplings.

"Did ye hear that?" Joe whistled as a roar of wind sent debris scuttling along outside.

"Yes, I hate to say it but looks like you may have to re-fix those fences tomorrow." Ben smiled at his sons.

"Thank you Hop Sing, lovely new dinner Hop Sing. Thank you for effort Hop Sing."

Hop sing, after saying his peace returned to the kitchen and began clattering around.

Joe grinned rendering his young face very handsome,

"Thank you Hop Sing." Hoss called into the kitchen in earnest.

Ben smiled over at Adam. "I think we're going to need to find a new cook by tomorrow. You any good at cooking?" He asked.

Adam gave a dimpled grin of his own. "I can boil an..."

Adam froze suddenly.

Ben looked at him with concern. "Son, what is it?"

He stood and went to the door. He flung it open and walked out on to the porch.

Ben gave Hoss a quick frown as he got up to join Adam.

"You hear something Adam?" Ben listened to the creaking of branches and the rustle of leaves tossed up in the dirt.

"I don't know," Adam muttered.

Ben put a hand to his shoulder. "Probably just an animal Adam. This weather wouldn't be easy on them, they'll be looking for a place to shelter."

Adam nodded with a reassuring smile. "You're probably right pa," he said.

But Adam knew in his heart that it wasn't an animal he heard, it sounded for all the world like the distinct laughter of Billy Crow, a boy who had died over fifteen years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for your lovely comments and reviews. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story **.**

 **chapter 2**

Adam was riding hard, anxious to get to town before the rising fog completely shaded his path. It was pure folly riding alone at this hour of the night but Adam had, had a rough day and there was no way he was going to miss a beer session with his brothers. Ben found one mistake in the books, one mistake mind, perfectly balanced accounts all year round. One mistake and he took Adam to task about it. Adam told him he should hire an accountant then. Yes it was childish but Adam hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately and he was tetchy enough without unbalanced books. There followed a shouting match, the two men squaring up to each other. Hop Sing came in and out gathering dishes and throwing wary glances at his surrogate family. Adam professed that maybe it would be better all round if he were to just leave. He regretted saying that then as his father took on a conciliatory approach urging him to go meet up with his brothers and forget all about this leaving nonsense. Adam hated hurting his father even if he could be an ass about the books sometimes.

Sport reared up in fright. Adam did not see it coming at all, he tumbled over sports neck and landed heavily on the ground. He had no idea what had spooked his usually placid horse but he cursed loudly as he put a hand to his throbbing head. After a moment, Sport ambled back over nuzzling the head of his disgruntled master. Adam got slowly to his feet when the spots finally cleared from his vision.

~o~

Joe laughed heartily, enjoying every inch of Hoss's discomfort. Hoss didn't like anything to do with spooks and spectres and he looked just plain uncomfortable as the drifter continued his tale.

Wilber Milverton Fog was a grey looking man with a thin sunken face and noble aristocratic brow. He spoke with a fine accent and gave the impression that he was a well travelled, intelligent man. He was holding court at the Bucket of Blood. Those surrounding him sat in awed silence as he told his tale.

"It was in a place called the Hellfire Club I first witnessed it. I guarantee you never saw anything like it in your life. They sacrificed small animals in order to raise the dead from their sleep."

"How they raise em," Bill Smithers asked, turning slightly pale.

"They held such things as were called vigils. They had a board marked out with answers and quite simply they asked questions. The glass moved and the undead would speak."

"Billy is that you." Joe called over in a woman's voice.

"Shut up Joe." A few of the men snapped at him.

Joe exploded into one of his giggles.

"You're too young for this. Go on home to your pa." James Parson sneered.

Colour flushed Joes face and he went to stand but soon found the firm hand of his oldest brother on his collar.

The young man was about to protest but Adam's appearance took his attention.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

Adam sat down slowly feeling a lot older than his 27 years.

"Fell off my damn horse, get me a beer Hoss will ye." Hoss grinned as he got up and went to the bar.

"How many of those have you had," Adam felt he had to ask Joe.

The fifteen year old frowned. "Only two."

"Do you mind, we're trying ta listen over here." a grizzly farm labourer growled at the brothers.

Joe urged Adam to listen with a boyish smirk.

"The Hellfire club is a place of pure evil. It makes me shudder to even think I stood within its grounds. But it has thought me much. I rarely pass a night without doing a vigil and speaking freely with those who have passed. It brings me great peace."

"Where is it, where is this...Hellfire club you bin goin on about?" One of the ranchers asked.

"It is in Ireland just south of the Capitol Dublin. I lived there for two years or more. They had a most terrible famine over there a couple of years back and the country needs building up again. I was working for the English government overseeing..."

The listeners lost interest as he droned on about a foreign country needing funds to build back up.

Hoss brought Adam's beer and another for a much appreciative little Joe. Joe grinned as Adam was watching the speaker and hadn't noticed the third beer coming Joe's way.

Wilber had sensed he was loosing his audience and immediately reverted back to his original topic, his expertise in the dark arts.

"A vigil is an art in itself. You have to read the environment. Get a sense of the spirits around you. It's never wise to practice vigil if you sense a dark angry spirit."

"How do you sense a spirit?" One of the older saloon girls asked.

"It is a practiced art my dear. You leave yourself open to their presence, tune yourself to listen for them. Before long you soon realise, they are everywhere."

"Could you do a vigil here, like now." Max Clayborn spat on the floor and wiped tobacco juice from his beard.

Wilber pretended to think deeply for a moment. Adam glanced over at Joe with the trace of a dimpled grin.

"I think I could, yes, I'm sure I could in fact. Please dim the lights." Wilber instructed.

"Don't mind us," Adam commented as the lights were dimmed around him.

"I wonder does the sewing circle serve alcohol." He asked, making Joe and Hoss laugh.

"Please, I must have complete silence."

There followed a strange scene as Wilber Milverton Fog muttered strange incantations to himself. He seemed to go off into some strange trance like state. At least that's what the miners and ranch hands thought as they surveyed him with wide fearful eyes.

Adam looked up as the dimmed lights flickered around him. He leaned over to Hoss.

"We need to start for home soon, that wind is getting up again."

Hoss nodded his agreement. Adam then nudged Hoss and gestured over at Joe.

The boy was sitting straight up in his chair enjoying every minute of this strange night.

"He'll sleep like a baby," Hoss grinned.

Wilber became more and more animated ranting and shrieking at some unknown spectre. The ranchers just looked on, confused and a little fearful. Before long it was over. Wilber slumped in his chair exhausted and asking for water.

Hoss and Adam grinned over at each other considering it all the greatest load of nonsense.

Hoss got up. "Be back in a minute."

Adam nodded, feeling sleepy after just two beers.

"Come on." He nudged sleeping Joe.

"Joe come on." Adam shook him.

He suddenly frowned as his actions were having little effect on his brother.

"Joe?" He shook him harder.

Joe eventually came awake and slowly looked up.

"You're stupid mother couldn't save me Adam."

In pure fright Adam lashed out knocking the boy off his chair.

On the floor, Joe came fully awake. "I only had two beers Adam," he whimpered, rubbing his bruised jaw.

"Adam. there's no call for that." Hoss growled as he went to pick the boy up.

"He ain't drunk, he's just tired."

Adam couldn't answer. How could he explain. It was Billy's voice. How could he explain that.

Hoss brought Joe out, pushing past Adam. Neither brother had notice that the colour had drained from his face. He turned slightly to see Wilber Milverton Fog staring straight at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hoss grimaced as he struggled with the plough. As much as he tried, the blade would not come free from it's housing. Hoss cursed to himself as he struggled. All he was doing was changing a blade. It should not take so long. He swore even more as a light rain sprinkled his back. He looked up with irritation as once again he was sure he heard whispering. He looked around angrily as if someone was playing a fool trick. The blade refused to give. He had unattached every bolt and nut and now there was no reason in the world that this blade should not come free but still it remained stubbornly in place as rain drenched his back and stung his eyes.

"Damn it," Hoss growled as the blade suddenly came free carving a deep gash in the palm of his hand.

Hoss shot up and stared around cradling his injured hand. He looked to the fields around him.

"Who's there," He barked, his eyes scanning the bushes close by.

Torrents of rain lashed at his face and drenched his clothes. He gave up on his task and trudged towards home still hearing the faintest hint of laughter just behind him. He would not turn, he trudged on feeling that home was getting further away with every step he took. He walked with his head down, cradling his injured hand. A deafening thunder clap assaulted his ears and for a moment the grey sky flickered with lightening. He looked up in surprise to see the plough he had just left. How had he ended back here. Had he walked in circles.

"What do you want," he turned and bellowed into the near darkness. "Show yourself."

A sudden dizzy spell invaded his senses and he staggered to the fence just to hold on to something. He put a hand to his face suddenly feeling unwell.

The rain lashed even harder as the lone man crumpled to the ground, his weak legs no longer able to sustain him.

~o~

An hour later Joe found him. The sun was bright in the sky and the boy could not fathom how his older brother was so wet. But other things took on more urgency. The beads of sweat on his neck told of a raging fever. Joe, too saw the deep laceration on his hand and knew Hoss needed immediate attention.

Joe ran like the wind. He had tried to lift Hoss and as strong as he was Joe could not drag him far. So he ran.

Adam was in the stable by the house. All animosity of the previous night was forgotten as Joe ran to him and tried to make him follow.

Joe gasped out his discovery as he struggled to get his breath back. Adam could not understand one word. He took hold of the boys slender shoulders and urged him to take a breath.

"Hoss...in the field...somethings wrong." Joe pointed.

Adam left everything and ran with Joe to get the wagon. Hoss was where Joe had left him, his head resting on Joe's new jacket. Adam turned him over. He wore a strained expression as if even in sleep he was in pain. Adam's eyes narrowed as in the blink of a second strange markings shimmered across his forehead and were gone.

"Did you see that?" Joe's voice squeaked.

"Joe, go over and bring the wagon." Adam barked, irritated at these things he could not understand.

~o~

Doctor Martin shook his head.

"I am giving you a straight answer Ben. Truth is I simply don't know. I've been inundated with cases like this all week. I've sent blood samples away to the laboratory in Sacramento, they show up nothing. I'm at a loss. As with the others he shows no sign of infection but like the others he has a roaring fever rendering him unconscious."

Ben was about to interrupt when Doctor Martin continued.

"Believe me, I feel your pain Ben but I have two small boys and a pregnant woman all baring these symptoms. They have to take priority. They are no more important than your son but Eric is a strong boy, I am confident he will shake this off. He's come through worse."

~o~

Adam headed into town to get supplies and medication for Hoss. Ben urged him to take Joe with him. The boy was hovering in Hoss's room asking endless questions of Hop Sing and getting under foot.

"I'm going over to get the medication for Hoss." Adam looked down at Joe and his voice was stern. "Stay here, no venturing over to look in the saloon." He barked.

Joe looked up. His anxious expression told that he had no intention of looking in the saloon, or doing anything else. This was not a day for the saloon.

Adam put a hand to his shoulder feeling instantly sorry. "We'll head to the hotel after and get something to eat. You didn't have any lunch."

When he had finished at the apothecary Adam headed into the mercantile. He frowned at the note inside the window and took it down.

The Hellfire club.

Everything you need to know about magic, spells and communication with those who have passed.

Every Tuesday and Thursday night 8pm. Location : Town Hall.

Coffee and Light refreshments after main vigil.

"What is this nonsense Frank," he asked as the lean shop owner came over.

"It's the new craze sweeping town, the dark arts. Don't pay no mind Adam. All summer it was kite flying now it's ghouls and spectres, next month it will be something else." Frank grinned.

"Will you be there Adam," Isabelle Lacey smiled up at him. Her simpering voice always grated a little on his nerves.

"No, I think I'll be giving that one a miss," he told her, putting the announcement back on the window.

"But Adam, wouldn't you like to talk to Marie."

Isabella's sing song voice carried and Little Joe looked up enthusiastically at the mention of his mothers name.

Adam gave Isabella so dark a look she scurried past him without another word.

He paid for his goods and loaded them into the wagon. Joe came up beside him and helped, taking some of the items from his arms and putting them in the back.

"What was she saying about my momma Adam," he asked.

The question was inevitable.

"Don't worry about it Joe," he said securing the load with strong rope.

"Maybe we could check it out though. I mean wouldn't you want to ask her questions like ...is she happy." Joe threaded carefully, he didn't want to make Adam annoyed at him.

"Ask who questions?" Adam asked without looking at him.

"Momma, if you had a chance." Joe shrugged as if it didn't much matter to him.

Adam turned to face him. "If I could, there would be a lot I'd want to ask momma but she's gone to heaven Joe like I told you at the time."

"Oh yeah, I know," Joe nodded.

Adam put a hand to his shoulder. "Come on, we'll get something to eat then you can show me your driving skills and drive us home."

Joe grinned broadly at that prospect. With two older brothers he hardly never got to drive the wagon. Pa always wanted Adam to do it.

Adam could not fathom it, Joe had the appetite of a horse and he never put on a pound. He polished off a large plate of bacon and eggs and biscuits and now he was having apple pie and cream with a milkshake.

Adam watched in awe. If he so much as had extra bacon with his breakfast he could feel it at his waistline. Joe was skinny as a scarecrow.

"Slow down boy, no one's going to take it off you," he grinned.

"You not having pie Adam?" Joe asked, his mouth full.

"Eh no, I'm good." Adam grimaced as Joe shovelled another huge spoon load into his mouth.

Adam looked over and grinned at the pretty guest at the next table as she laughed at Joe's antics.

"We do actually feed him occasionally," he grinned.

"Are you sure?" She smiled.

~o~

A sudden scream upstairs startled everyone. Most of the guests having dinner stood up and stared, women put their hands to their faces. Adam got up and throwing his napkin on the table he headed for the stairs followed by Joe. Other men then followed behind. A middle aged lady stood on the first landing. She was sobbing convulsively, a lace handkerchief to her face.

Adam took her by the shoulders as she tried to speak.

"My room," she sobbed "someone has been in my room."

Adam handed her over to other female guests and drew his pistol.

"Joe go down and wait in the lobby," Adam told the boy.

He slammed opened the door of her apartment and peered in. But Adam soon drew back a little putting a sleeve to his face. The smell was over powering, a nauseous stink that made his eyes water

He quickly went over and threw open the window, leaning out and taking in the fresh air.

"Adam?" Joe called from behind him.

"I told you to go downstairs," Adam barked at him.

"Adam," Joe almost whimpered as he pointed.

Putting his sleeve back to his nose Adam looked up. His eyes took in the sight of filthy dirty hand prints all over the walls. They were everywhere. Large soot coloured hand prints stained the bed sheets and cushions too.

"It's like...someone couldn't get out," Joe whispered as he pointed to scrape marks inside the door.

"Adam, was it an animal?" He asked.

Adam winced as he looked at the scrape marks.

"Yeah, an animal must have got in. Come on Joe,"

Adam went to him and stirred him towards the door. Joe could have been wrong but he thought he could feel his brothers hand shaking slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam obtained the keys to the apartment and locked it.

"Don't let anyone in here under any circumstances." He handed the key to the house maid. "I'm going to talk to the sheriff."

Winston Nash, a friendly aged banker blocked Adam's path.

"Mr Milverton Fog would be more the person to call Adam. He has more experience in dealing with these strange events. He'd know what to do."

Adam's face darkened as he waded through the nodding guests and headed down the stairs.

"When I encounter fairies or other such nonsense I'll call on your friend but just now I have a serious case of vandalism to report."

~o~

Sheriff Coffee took all the details from the overwrought woman. He scratched his head at this most strange case. There was no such vagrants in the area and the poor lady didn't seem to have any enemy's who would do such a thing.

"I'll send my deputy over and a boy to move your things to another room miss but I'd reckon our prankster is long gone. On the face of it, it sounds like a couple of kids up to no good."

"With all respect Roy, I can't see children managing to leave hand prints on the ceiling , that's at least 7 feet up," Adam said.

"I know that Adam." Roy barked impatiently "but ye have ta see the options are limited. I'd arrest the Spencer brothers in a heartbeat if there was any money stolen but as the good lady said, there was nothing taken. Her jewellery was still on the dresser untouched."

Joe was starting to feel smothered, Adam wouldn't let him out of his sight. As his eldest brother was bent over the sheriff's desk talking it out with him, Joe backed out of the office. He was about to head into the alley and dig out his new pipe for a crafty smoke but stopped as across the road Milverton Fog was surrounded by hotel guests. It was as if he was summoned. He hurried into the hotel with an air of importance, followed by the concerned residents. He was obviously bent on seeing the room for himself.

"There you are," Adam made him jump.

"Adam, Molverton Fog has just gone in the hotel with others. He'll have that room open. We should tell the Sheriff," Joe told him.

Adam seemed more relaxed. "Nah, come on Joe. I've told the sheriff, it's up to him now."

Adam jumped up onto the wagon seat and took the reigns.

"You promised me I could drive home," Joe told him.

"I don't think my nerves could stand that right now Joe," Adam winced.

Joe scowled impatiently but held his tongue as he took the seat beside his brother.

~o~

"I don't know why I have to go." Joe scowled as Adam cut off his air supply with a neck tie.

"Because I have to go and Pa has to stay and look after Hoss. This Banker is important for our business dealings Joe. We have to play nice with him." Adam stated calmly.

That was all very diplomatic of Adam but he barked out just the same questions to his pa when he first got wind of this party. Sharing a room on a Saturday night with a bunch of cigar smoking old crones discussing finance and failed business ventures was not what Adam had in mind but as the oldest Cartwright, sometimes he had to suck it up.

In the absence of Hoss, he was determined to bring Joe along for company.

The house was a fine old establishment at the edge of town. A regal stone structure reaching high into the heavens it spoke of great wealth and taste. Foot men were hired for the evening to see to the many buggy's and carriage's that swung into the cobbled drive.

As Adam got down from the buggy he frowned at the gaudy masks and feathers worn by the other guests entering the building.

"Aw Adam, pa never told us it was a costume party. Why are they all dressed up."

"It's nearly All Hallows' Eve Joe I expect that's why. Come on, if I'm going to weather this all night I'm going to need some strong liquor." Adam grinned as he stirred his brother towards the door.

"God I wish I was Hoss," Joe said, making them both laugh.

~o~

This was no Saturday night barn hop, there was a fleet of hired help to see to the many elaborate dishes adorning the large top table and there was a small orchestra in the corner. They spilled forth a rather eerie enchanting score, beautiful in its way but Joe wasn't sure how he'd dance to it. Adam was immediately surrounded by business friends of his father. He dutifully smiled and laughed heartily at tired old business stories. Joe stood on his own. He immediately drained his glass of punch but could not get another as Adam and friends were standing in front of the table.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the entrance. Wilber Milverton Fog entered wearing a splendid black cloak and top hat. His cane was studded with real jewels. Everyone seemed to become silent at once and turn towards him.

"Please go on with your merry making friends, allow me to fade into a less conspicuous corner of the room," he purred regally.

But as it turned out the whole night became an extension of the notorious Hell Fire club overseen by Fog. Before long guests were begging him to hypnotise someone as he had done at the meeting the previous night.

A poor shy girl not older than Joe was persuaded to come under the powers of Fog. He only seemed to speak to her for a moment as she sat stiffly in a high back chair. Joe could see no more going on than that but soon she was up and dancing about the room rather provocatively . Everyone cheered at this turn of events and laughed as she soon spied Joe and danced slowly in his direction.

Milverton Fog gave orders as if he were a ringmaster in a circus tent.

"Ah, he is a pretty specimen isn't he. Why don't you show your appreciation for him. Give the boy a little kiss," Fog told her.

Adam pushed through the masked and feathered guests and put a halt to that, much to the groans of all assembled.

"Come on, my father can't afford a marriage right now," he smiled around at those assembled.

They all laughed heartily but Adam had a hold of the young girls arm and gave Milverton Fog a look he could not misinterpret.

"I think our young lady has entertained us enough," Fog smiled, looking back at Adam

He took the girl from Adam's grasp and soon had her back to her previous state. She stared around bewildered as everyone seemed to be laughing at her.

It seemed that Adam had saved two people from mortification. Joe's face was flaming red. He didn't mind stealing a kiss in the barn beside the Mill-House square dance but being the centre of attention was never something the teen enjoyed.

"Joe, why don't you take her over and get her a glass of punch." Adam told him.

Joe nodded gratefully and took the girls hand, she was still feeling a little out of sorts and went with Joe without question.

~o~

Milverton Fog walked slowly and deliberately towards a corner seat.

The host of the party soon waylaid him, taking his hand.

"We are not finished with you yet dear friend, I must beg you to preform a séance."

On hearing this the masked guests cheered and clapped with fervour. Milverton Fog put up his hands in a show of protest claiming he had taken up too much of their time already but inevitably he was persuaded.

Adam watched with puzzlement as his friends and neighbours enthusiastically sat at a large table and immediately held hands. They all closed their eyes as if they were about to pray or go into a trance. With a sniff of derision Adam used the opportunity to raid the large Buffett table. He took up a plate and was about to grab him a chicken drumstick when he lost the light. All the lights were out save for the single candle on the large round table. Feeling around, he knocked a wine glass over so Adam just gave it up and went back to join the rest.

Milverton Fog sat at the top of the table deep breathing as if preparing for some great event. All eyes were on him. All eyes except Adam's. His eyes had found a very dark corner and a frisky fifteen year old rounding second base. Discreetly Adam moved in that direction. Apologising to Joe's new lady friend, Adam took him by the ear and led the disgruntled teen back to the table where he could keep an eye on him.

"Weren't you ever young," Joe grumbled, rubbing tentatively at his ear.

"No," Adam shook his head.

"Is there anyone there," Milverton Fog bellowed into the darkness.

"Mary Spain are you here? Speak... we know you died in this house fair maiden?"

There was complete silence but for the distant gusts of wind outside.

"We know you were with child when you passed. You lover refused to marry you. Are you angry. Show us your anger."

Adam's eyes narrowed. This felt wrong to him.

Joe looked around feeling a little excited at this.

A sudden thump somewhere deep in the bowels of the house made them all jump in unison.

"Yeeessss," Wilber purred, "Show us your wrath."

They all waited expectantly but there was silence.

"Mary Spain, you had a child out of wedlock, you were no more than a cheap Jezebel, show yourself, prove me wrong." Fog bellowed grimacing as if in pain.

Little Joe moved a little closer to Adam as he felt a sudden chill creep up his back.

Women screamed as the double doors suddenly burst open and wind gusted in sending leaves all over the polished floor. Two orderlies rushed to close the doors as Adam turned up a lamp,

One of the ladies was now face down on the table.

Little Joe poured a small glass of brandy and went to her side.

"No, don't break the circle," Milverton Fog barked at the boy as he went to help her. He looked over at his older brother. Adam was over in a second and physically taking her hand from the man sitting beside her, he carried her and laid her down on a well upholstered couch by the fire. Joe's brandy soon revived her but she was not the better for the experience and a carriage was soon ordered for her.

"Well that was not very wise Mr Cartwright, anything could have happened to the poor dear," Milverton Fog purred. He had a smooth effeminate voice.

"You must never break the circle until the sėance is complete, did your father not tell you?"

"My father?" Adam barked, growing more angered by the minute.

"Yes, he is a very diligent member of the Hellfire Club, it's a wonder he isn't here tonight but then your brother I believe came down with a most unfortunate illness. How awful for your family." Milverton Fog's tone was bordering on mockery and with the accusation that his father was somehow involved in this nonsense Adam was beyond angry.

He took a step towards Fog but felt a restraining hand on his chest.

"Adam, we should go. We have to get up for church in the morning and you know you wanna check on Hoss before we turn in." Joe spoke nervously feeling the tension between the two men.

Without a word Adam turned for the door, his mind reeling. The thought that his father would join such a club was disturbing. It was so out of character, but then why would Fog say it. It must be true. Adam was determined to have it out with him.

He left the party as the guests gathered, gleefully planning a visit to an ancient graveyard an hours ride from town.

Adam muttered oaths under his breath as he went to get their carriage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Adam, do you believe in all that stuff?" Joe asked, glancing sideways at his brother.

"All what stuff?" Adam asked irritably.

They were rattling along towards the ranch house at an alarming speed. Adam was in so foul a temper Joe didn't feel he could chance asking him to slow down. He just clung to the side of the carriage seat and held on to his hat.

"Do you believe in ghosts and stuff."

"No, of course not," Adam's reaction was a little too defensive.

"Joe if ye don't mind, I'm trying to concentrate on getting us home in one piece."

"Yeah one piece would be good," Joe nodded, feeling grit fly in his face.

Once they entered the ranch house Joe headed for the kitchen, he poured milk, grabbed two cookies and headed through the big room and on towards the stairs. His father was sitting at the fire smoking his pipe. With a quick greeting Joe was gone.

Growing up in this house his ears were occasionally assaulted with the booming wrath of either his father or his brother Adam. Both could break glass with that voice and he had no wish to hang around and watch this spectacle. He headed up the stairs and into Hoss's room.

Hop sing was sitting on the chair beside his bed. Joe handed the milk and cookies over to him and bid him sit at the desk and eat while Joe visited with his brother.

"You only one who look after Hob Sing Joe." the Chinese cook smiled as he took his break.

~o~

"Well, how did it go?" Ben smiled, taking a small puff of his pipe.

"The Hellfire club, you wanna explain that?" Adam got straight to the point.

"What about it?" Ben turned his face to the fire, his mood beginning to darken.

"Explain how and why you would join such a group. Don't try to deny it, I can see in your face that it's true."

"I don't deny it." Ben stood up and faced his eldest son. "What I do young man is my own business, I don't answer to you."

"It's my business when what you do embarrasses this family."

"How dare you," Ben roared.

"How dare YOU," Adam roared back. "You've always thought us to be good God fearing people, you've always had high morals and expected us to have the same and now you join this club that delves in witch craft and claims to disturb spirits. I've wondered where you've been those evenings. I thought you were out playing cards with Roy but instead you're gallivanting across the countryside visiting graveyards. What is this pa, some kind of midlife crisis?"

"Get out, get out of my house," Ben took a step forward.

"I will not, I built this house too and have as much right to be here as you do."

"Have you a right to speak to your father like that?" Ben's anger was faltering slightly.

"I just want to know what's going on. Pa what kind of example is this for Joe. He's impressionable enough as it is. It takes all my energy to keep him away from the gun slingers and sharp shooters in this town. God forbid he'd ever find a law abiding hero to look up to."

"I just wanted..."

Adam looked at him in silence.

A gleam suddenly came to Ben's eyes and his face took on a new animation.

"Adam, Hank Tobin spoke to his wife." He said.

"He spoke to his wife through this Fog person. He said that it definitely was his wife, he could feel her presence in the room."

Ben went to his son and took him in his grasp.

"Adam, imagine if we could talk to Inger. Imagine it Adam, I could finally apologise."

The gleam in his father's eye was tugging at his heart and Adam couldn't be angry anymore.

"Pa, Ingar is dead, she's dead pa."

Ben dropped his hands from Adam's sides and went and stood looking into the fire.

"I know," he barked. "I know, I know. I just wanted to tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry she isn't here," he muttered.

"She is here," Adam spoke quietly.

Ben turned his face away but Adam went to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you been thinking about Inger lately," he asked softly as Ben struggled with his emotions.

Ben nodded, he could not trust his voice.

"You must tell me when you think of Inger," Adam told him gently

Ben rubbed a hand across his eyes and nodded.

Adam put a log on the fire and fixed the pair a brandy.

Before long they were both sitting sorting the problems of the world.

"Adam, I'm not a total idiot ye know," Ben said before long.

"I know that."

"I told them I was leaving the club, you will notice I didn't attend the party tonight. I knew they would all be there."

"It's good that you left it pa, what did you say to them."

Ben shrugged. "I told them it's not for me but thank you and good night."

Adam gave a dimpled grin. "I'm sure Fog loved that, what did he say?"

Ben tried not to show his emotions as he answered. "He said, to break the circle brings on bad luck, it may mean a failed harvest or illness in the family."

Both sets of eyes found themselves looking up at the top landing, to Hoss's room.

"Coincidence," Adam harrumphed "Hoss has always had a weak chest. Remember as a child we were always boiling kettles for his bedroom. Poor fella could never breathe properly."

"No of course, you're right Adam." But Ben didn't look convinced.

"What is it pa?" Adam asked, his eyes narrowing in concern.

"I wanted to talk to you about something else Adam. It's important."

Adam nodded and listened.

"I want to sign everything over to you."

"What are you talking about pa," Adam asked with a slight smile.

"No please Adam, this is important. This land is your future, yours and Hoss's and Joe's. It's important that it's in the right hands."

"But Pa, it is in the right hands. What's this about. Has that Fog fella been giving you trouble because I can go speak to him."

"No Adam, it's not about him. Adam, I've not been well lately. I'm going to have to speak to Doc Martin about it," Ben sounded like he was dreading that prospect and Adam was beginning to really worry.

"Pa tell me, what's wrong." He asked with trepidation.

"Adam I've been...seeing things, hearing things." Ben looked to Adam trying to gage his reaction.

"Adam, there comes a time in a man's life where his age gets the better of..."

"I've been seeing them too." Adam suddenly spoke.

"You've been seeing them?" Ben asked.

"Children playing in the barn. You go to them, they disappear."

Ben leaned forward in his chair.

"Run right through the wall," He nodded.

"Then there's that other fella, he grumbles at you and moves off down the field."

"What does he want," Ben shook his head.

"And there's the cranky old lady," they both said together.

"Adam, what is going on?" Ben asked with concern.

But at the same time Ben couldn't help feeling immense relief that he wasn't going the way of his father. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from him.

"I don't know Pa, I've been keeping Joe with me. I don't think he has seen any of this but just to be safe I think we ought to keep him from school. There's something strange going on. Do you think it's possible this Hell Fire club has disturbed something?"

"Adam, I would dismiss all of this as pure nonsense if I hadn't seen it for myself. Fog has this ancient book with him. He told us with relish that he took it from a basement room somewhere in Ireland. It's all in Latin. He reads from this book saying that he must use it to summon the deceased from their rest. That's when I felt I had to leave. I apologise Adam, I am heartily ashamed of myself."

"Don't be Pa, the need to somehow be near your deceased loved ones is in all of us, Fog just uses that need for his own ends."

"They pay him handsomely Adam, we need to put a stop to this before someone gets hurt."

A sudden crash upstairs had them both on their feet. Joe's door was flung open and the terrified boy flew down stairs tumbling to the ground at the last few steps.

He got quickly to his feet. "I'm sorry, I...I had a bad dream," he lied, his anxious green eyes blazing as he looked to see if anyone was following him.

"I'll just...get a glass of milk and go back to bed." He continued, trying to get his breathing under control.

"How bout something stronger," Adam poured a brandy and handed it to the surprised boy.

Ben put a hand to his shoulder and stirred him to the couch.

"Sit down Joe, we need to talk to you," he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Warning : This chapter is very creepy, do not read before bedtime**

Adam could not remember when he enjoyed a party so much. He was having such a time with his friends. There seemed to be an endless supply of delicious food and fine wine too. Everyone just seemed to be in great form, it was wonderful. Billy mc Kay had just finished telling a hilarious story about his first crop and his inept farming skills. Adam wiped tears from his eyes, his stomach ached from laughing so much as Mc Kay told of being lost for hours in his own corn field. But the way he told it was priceless.

Ben smiled and called for silence from all. He summoned two little girls to the centre of the room to do their party piece. They were in pretty frilled dresses and two identical freckled faces smiled around at the other guests as they waited for hush. Adam clapped with the others and gave the two girls a dimpled grin.

The grin faded slowly from his face as in unison the two girls began reading death notices from a large book.

To a hushed audience they began to read all those from Virginia city who had passed on in the last two years. Adam stared at the two children and then looked around at the smiling faces of the other guests. This was not right. He stood and snatched the book from them. They looked up at him in innocence.

"Is it wrong," they asked together.

"No, it's not wrong girls." Ben smiled down at them.

He turned to Adam. "You wanna explain why you have upset children at my party Adam."

"Pa, what are they reading?"

"Adam, I think you should leave," Ben growled.

"Pa?"

"Go on, go to the barn. If you can't behave, that's where you belong."

"Are you gonna give him a tanning later Ben?" Roy Coffee grinned over at his friend.

"I may just have to," Ben grinned back "come on, drinks all round. This is a party after all."

Adam was fuming, he went to the door and put his hand to the lock. The latch wouldn't give. He cursed as his hand slipped painfully from the metal housing. He could hear more laughter as once again he tried the lock. Before long he was loosing his temper banging at the door and cursing.

"You have to pull across the bolt at the top."

Furious Adam wheeled around to face the speaker. Little Joe stood there in his night shirt, holding a lamp.

"Do ye need to go outside Adam?" He asked, talking to Adam as if he was slightly mad.

Adam looked around, he could hear the slight wind rustling the leaves outside. The chill at his naked back told him it was the early hours of the morning. Adam took a deep shuddering breath, trying to compose himself.

"You have another nightmare Adam?, I can make hot milk," Joe put a hand out to him but thought better of it. His oldest brother never liked sympathy.

"No, no Joe. You go back upstairs. I'm fine now. Go on."

With some hesitation Joe did as he was told leaving the lamp an a small table for Adam.

Dressed only in light pants Adam walked slowly towards the stairs.

"Adam?"

He whirled around to face the new voice behind him.

His heart dropped like a stone as he gazed into the thin, pale face of Billy Crow as he stood by the kitchen door.

"Be gone," he hollered "what do you want here?"

"I'm sorry Adam, I shouldn't have said that about Inger," the boy stood looking lost.

"She was real nice to me. She held my hand so I wasn't afraid when the time came."

Adam turned from him and headed up the stairs.

"Adam please," the boy walked with uncertainty to the middle of the room.

His voice sounded so strange, as if it was on a different frequency to everyone else's.

"Please Adam, I didn't mean to be mad at ye. I just want to go home. How do I go home Adam?"

Adam left him in the living room. He went up to his bedroom and sat on his bed. Despite himself Adam went to his door and slid the bolt at the top locking himself in. He just sat on his bed then and listened.

A slight tapping jolted his senses.

"What do you want," he called out, trying to keep the nerves from his voice.

"Adam?"

It was Joe.

Adam went to the door and slid the lock across allowing his brother admittance.

Joe walked in looking pale and tired.

"Adam, I know I'm fifteen now, but do you think I could sleep in your room just this one night?" He asked timidly.

"I...think that would be alright." Adam said, wondering how permanent he could make that arrangement.

~o~

They all sat in silence at the breakfast table. Nobody had gotten a good nights sleep. The only good news was that Hoss had rallied a little. He was sitting up in bed and could manage some scrambled egg and milk.

A sudden noise in the kitchen made them all jump out of their skin. Ben got to his feet.

"Can't you be more careful," he snapped at Hop Sing.

"Very sorry," Hop Sing muttered as he collected the fallen pots from the floor.

Hop Sing too looked wasted tired and Ben soon felt sorry. He went in and collected up the last of the fallen pots.

Adam got up from the table and threw his napkin down.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked.

Adam thought for a minute. "I need to go help a friend, I'll be back for dinner."

Joe watched him go, he banged the door after him.

Joe frowned into his empty plate wondering what he would do all day. It was Saturday. There were some chores but nothing...

"Are you going to sit there all day, I want to get to town early." Adam barked, coming back in.

Joe grinned from ear to ear as he ran to grab his coat.

"Adam, where are we going?" Joe asked as they headed for the barn.

"We have to get that book, the book he reads from. I don't know what we will do when we get it but..."

It was a moment before Adam realised that Joe was not in step with him.

"Joe?"

"Adam...we should cut him down," Joe pointed to a tree.

Adam looked but could see no one. "There's no one there Joe."

But Joe continued to point. "We can't just leave him."

Adam turned the boy to face him. "Joe look at me...we are going to help him, we are going to help all of them. Come on."

Adam stirred him towards the barn, Joe glanced once more at the horrific sight of the man's legs swinging before heading in to get his horse.

~o~

It was soon obvious to Adam and Joe that the good people of Virginia City were seeing the same kinds of apparitions as they were. There were many pale, haggard faces that told of sleepless nights and distress. People hurried along the boards going about their business quickly without making eye contact with anyone.

Adam found Milverton Fog holding court in the International Hotel. He had hired out one of the rooms and was demonstrating the merits of a strange board with letters and markings.

"His money is as good as everyone else's Adam. I can't deny a customer because I don't like his face. That's the third early morning workshop this week. He's makin a killen with this ghost crap," the manager told him.

"Well he's about to be closed down."

Sure enough Adam went in, walked on up to the top of the room, took the board from Fog's hands and broke it in half.

Everyone gasped.

"All part of the show folks," Joe smiled. The filthy looks he got from all assembled rendered the teen flushed and silent.

"That was a most sacred tool used to dispel the wrath of the dark forces, you have ruined it," Fog said in his most affected voice.

"Mr Fog, I think it's time you left." Adam told him plainly.

"Leave?, I cannot think of it dear boy. What would my followers do, left to fight the dark forces alone. No, no dear boy. I must fight on if only for their sakes."

Adam took a step forward.

"I'm not asking you to leave, I'm telling you," He growled.

This was not one of his better days. Lack of a decent nights sleep was playing havoc with Adams judgement.

"Threatened I was threatened. You are all witnesses, you all heard him." Fog whined.

"Well I definitely heard him," Sheriff Coffee walked down the middle isle towards them.

"Sheriff, this man has been causing trouble since he arrived," Adam told him.

"He's been holding meetings..."

"As far as I know, holding meetings isn't an offence in these parts. As for threatening people and causing a public disturbance well that's something else."

Adam was shocked as Sheriff Coffee took a set of manacles from his back pocket.

"Adam Cartwright I am arresting you for causing a public disturbance and exhibiting threatening behaviour." He said as he turned him around and clamped them on his wrists.

As Adam was marched down the isle by the sheriff and his deputies he took in the faces of his neighbours. They were looking straight ahead of them, their eyes dull and lifeless. What had Fog done to them?.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adam was marched across the street to the jailhouse by Sheriff Coffee and his deputies. People looked twice at the scene but scurried on anxious to mind their own business. Once inside the dimly lit government building the sheriff found his keys and pulled Adam into the back room. Joe ran along behind unsure how to help.

"What is this about, Roy look at me. Don't you know me?" He asked trying to make eye contact.

His father's long time friend looked through Adam as if he did not know him. Roy Coffee's eyes looked strange as if a light had gone out behind them. Adam couldn't fathom it. It was as if his character, his very essence had deserted him and he was just a shell of a person acting on someone else's orders.

Joe hovered in the back round as the cuffs were taken from Adam's wrists and he was thrown in the cell.

"This is wrong, you're locking up the wrong man," Joe hollered at the sheriff.

"I suggest you go home," Sheriff Coffee told him.

"Why don't ya go out and catch the real criminals," Joe answered back.

"Joe!" Adam tried.

"I'll go over your head. I'll write to the governors office, tell him what kind of fraud is going on in this town where a mad man is allowed to hold meetings and an innocent man is locked up in jail for doing absolutely nothing." Joe nodded at the Sheriff, happy and a little proud of his own speech.

Adam watched as the door swung back and Joe was pushed into the cell. Joe turned miserably as the bars were swung home and the door locked.

"Well done!" Adam nodded, as he lay across the bunk.

"Well it had to be said," Joe muttered feebly.

"You could have ridden home and informed Pa," Adam told him.

Joe's face flushed slightly red.

"You could at least have gone across the road and fetched me a sandwich."

"Are ye hungry?" Joe asked.

"Yes I'm hungry," Adam barked at him.

"Sorry," Joe picked at a spot as he stared at a point on the floor.

Adam got up suddenly and Joe flinched.

"I'm not coming near you, ye idiot," Adam ruffled his hair and went to stare out at the sheriff through a gap in the outer door.

"He's just sitting staring into space," Joe whispered.

"This is all very odd Joe, I wonder will he let us out anytime soon."

~o~

As it turned out Sheriff Coffee let them out later that evening.

"I don't want to see your faces back here again. I suggest you find a horse and ride out of here," he told them.

"We live here, we have as much right..."

The words died on Joe's lips as quick as a flash sheriff coffee pulled out his gun and pointed it at Joe's skinny frame, clicking it ready.

Adam quickly pulled the boy behind him.

"There's no call for that," he snapped.

Adam got them both out of there before it turned ugly. Joe followed Adam as he walked up the street. He was surprised they weren't headed for the Livery stable.

"Where we going Adam?" He asked, jogging to keep up.

"It's past eight o clock, Fog will be holding his Hell Fire Club meeting. I always think the direct approach works best," he said as he marched down a side road towards a dirt path.

"That leads to no where Adam, it's just wilderness up there," Joe told him.

"It leads to a cave Joe, I hear he's holding his vigils there these days," Adam panted as he began to climb the hills behind the town.

"A filthy old cave?, he really is a few stalks short of a harvest. I can't imagine Mrs Myres getting all dolled up to go stand in a filthy cave," Joe said as he began to climb.

"I can't imagine Sheriff Coffee throwing us in jail and pulling a gun on you," Adam called over his shoulder.

Joe stopped climbing. "Adam maybe we should just leave it. This is way dangerous and anyway, it's not really our fight. These strange spirits don't hurt us. They just wander round sayin things. Who cares if they wander the earth."

Adam stood and thought for a moment before speaking. "Joe one of those spirits wants to go home," he said at last.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, wiping dust from his eye.

"I don't really know but he's a friend of mine, or was and I feel I have to do this. But you Joe don't. Actually it might be better if you just went on home. I'll see you back at the house later."

Joe went and stood by his brother looking up at him "In Hoss's absence I'll have to stand in as your right hand man. I can't promise I won't be scared but I will promise that I'll do my very best to fill his shoes."

Adam did his best to control his face. It always riled Joe when he laughed at him but Joe could be so funny when he was being sincere.

"Good Joe, glad to have you aboard," Adam said, keeping his face serious.

~o~

Adam was shocked at the turnout. The cave was all but full, all towns folk. They wore black silk cloaks and each held a small candle. They were sitting crossed legged and chanting and didn't seem to notice as Adam and Joe walked through their ranks.

Fog did immediately notice. He was also dressed in a black cloak but bizarrely he wore a headdress made from the skull of some large animal.

"How dare you pollute this place with your sacrilege. Your presence here is an abomination," he said, closing his book and giving the intruders a steely look.

"Give it up Fog, your nothing but a fraud. Your smoke and mirrors routine does not scare us. You need to leave this place and if you won't, I'll make ye." Adam wasn't sure at all how he would achieve that and probably Fog knew. An evil smile turned the corners of his lips.

Unfortunately Joe was standing a little close to the watching audience. As if on some hidden signal they stood as one and advanced on him.

Fog smiled as they took hold of him. "How fortunate. We needed a willing participant."

He slowly turned and stoked a fire burning in an iron basket. He then took a branding iron and readied it in the flames.

As Joe struggled Adam dived in trying to separate his brother from those holding him. There were many followers and he was punched and kicked for his trouble, eventually one good punch had him sufficiently subdued and he was held firmly by many hands. He could only watch as Joe's shirt was removed and he was tied to fastenings in the cave wall. Joe couldn't help but whimper as Fog approached mouthing strange incantations, the branding iron glowed red hot in his hand.

All eyes were on him as he prepared to scorch a damning mark on Joe's naked skin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fog continued to chant as he stood by Joe's prone figure holding the branding iron. Joe could feel the heat from the implement from where he was and he bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut trying to ready himself for the extreme pain.

The chanting seemed to go on forever as Joe waited. Tears began to well in his eyes as one of Fog's followers gave him a wad of leather to bite down on. As the man placed the scrap between his teeth, he could see his brothers movements out of the corner of his eye. Adam had been struggling but was punched and kicked into submission and could only stand and watch now.

Adam was raging with himself. He had underestimated the danger. In hindsight he should have entered this situation with his gun at the ready but there was no point in thinking about that now. His gun was taken in the scuffle.

Fog was ready. He brought the implement closer.

"Brace yourself boy," he said as he put a hand to Joe's shoulder and placed the iron ready to brand a permanent mark on the boy's lower back.

As all eyes were on Fog, his followers were caught up in the ritual as if in a trance. Adam suddenly broke free and going to the makeshift stone alter he grabbed up the book. Fog immediately tried to go to him but Adam opened the book threatening to tare at the pages.

"Untie him," he barked, holding the book aloft.

They all crowded in on him as if ready to pounce like snarling dogs but Fog ordered them back.

"I will flay the skin off his back, hand me that book immediately," Fog snarled.

Fog was going to brand Joe anyway. Adam swallowed hard and held his ground.

"You touch him and I'll throw the book into the flames," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

They stared each other down, Fog holding the branding iron inches from Joe's skin.

"Release him." Adam yelled fiercely.

The book must have been of some great importance to Fog for he stood back and nodded to his followers to release the boy. Once free, Joe stood tall. With a determined face matching his brothers he snatched his shirt back. No one had to know that just minutes before he was close to wetting himself, that was between Joe and his God.

~o~

"If I hear as much as one of you following us I swear I'll rip this book to shreds," Adam said through gritted teeth. "In fact, get down on the floor," he ordered.

"Come on, you heard the man," Joe joined in.

Fog looked to the rest of them and setting the example he was the first to sit on the dusty ground. His followers did likewise. Joe smiled a boyish grin at his brother but Fog gave Adam a look that said this wasn't over.

Stuffing the book into his back pocket Adam took Joe's arm and led the boy out of the cave. He walked slowly and in silence. Joe tried to turn to look to see if they were followed but Adam shook his head at his brother.

"Face front Joe," he muttered as they walked.

Once outside Adam's demeanour completely changed. He took hold of Joe's shirt and pulled him along as he scrambled down the hill towards town as fast as he could go. Joe struggled to keep his legs under him as it was pitch dark with only the moon to light their way. They made it finally to the town square. Faces watched them ominously as they walked along. Joe felt unsettled at the amount of attention they were attracting. People seemed to stop and stare at them.

Adam pulled Joe into the saloon. In the extreme light Joe could now see that his brother had taken quite a beating from Fogs followers. He had a split lip and a swollen left eye.

Joe looked on as Mack greeted them warmly. "Adam Cartwright, Joe Cartwright, so nice to see you. I'm sure you could use a beer."

The barman went to the far counter and returned soon after with two beers.

As he placed them on the counter he threw an amiable smile at Joe.

Joe didn't return the smile, this wasn't right. This same barman had thrown Joe out of this very bar a week ago and swore if he ever saw his face again he'd go to the Sheriff. Joe got into a slight misunderstanding with an older man over a girl and threw the man across the tables breaking their new piano. It was safe to say he was barred from this establishment. Yet the barman smiled again and began whistling.

"Is Ivan here, I need to speak to him?" Adam asked.

Mack shook his head. "He's not here," he said. He continued to smile as he moved off and Joe continued to feel uneasy.

"Ivan knows everything. He sees everything. I was hoping he could help us with some information." Adam gulped down a mouthful of beer.

On instinct Joe reifed the glass from Adam's hand. Adam stared at him in surprise.

"Don't drink that," he muttered.

Although the barman was over at the far counter now washing glasses he made his way towards them chanting strange incantations, getting louder and more agitated by the minute.

He was shouting hysterically as they left the saloon. Adam was just passed the door when his legs went from under him. Joe was quick to catch hold of him.

"The beer Joe," he winced as dizziness filled his head.

"I know, do ye think you can make it home?" Joe asked as Adam staggered, leaning heavily on him.

"No," Adam said. He pointed to a side alley.

Joe brought him that direction trying to ignore the many eyes that seemed to follow them.

Adam pointed left down an even darker ally, lit only by high windows and home to many prowling cats.

"Adam...I...don't think..." Joe began.

Adam again pointed and urged the boy on. Eventually Adam leaned up against an abandoned old wagon and pointed to the door of a dilapidated old building.

With some trepidation Joe knocked. Somewhere within the large building a baby began to howl. It was really late and Joe was beginning to feel sorry...the door opened. A rather ugly, plump woman peered out looking at Joe and then at Adam.

Joe struggled for something to say but she spoke first.

"Bring him in."

~o~

Joe brought him up a narrow dimly lit staircase and through the second door. He found himself in a cozy warm kitchen. She shut the door quickly nodding and placating a man as he shouted in at her about callers this hour of the night. She shut the door on him. Joe had sat Adam at the table, he put his head down on it and immediately passed out. Joe stood gazing at her fearfully.

"You're not a brother?" She barked at him.

"I am," Joe nodded.

She grunted. Going to her sink she took a cloth and pumped water onto it.

"Take that and wash his face with it. It'll bring him round."

"You and Adam good friends?" Joe asked as he did what she asked.

"No questions," she barked as she put a pot of water on the fire to boil.

Joe immediately returned to his task.

"Let's just say I helped him out with something when he was a little older than you," she grinned.

Joe nodded with a smile hoping to God she wouldn't elaborate.

She checked Adam over as Joe explained to her that they were in a fight at the saloon. He was learning fast not to trust people. She didn't believe him. This boy was obviously used to lying about stolen cookies and stolen kisses because he held such shame on his face he was surely a novice at real deceit. She took down a bottle from a high shelf and dabbing drops onto a small pad she held it to Adam's face. He soon began to groan and she caught the hand held out in protest as she waved the overpowering vapour under his nose. His watering eyes blinked open and he looked up at her.

"Hi ya sugar," she grinned.

~o~

Joe was sat happily by the fire. She had made really good hot chocolate and beef sandwiches for him. Joe was ravenous.

She stood by Adam dabbing at the cut on his lip.

"I've seen em Adam, course I've seen em. Why do ya think I'm locked in here every night saying my prayers," she told him. "They sometimes wander in here as if they're looking for something. They used to scare me but ta be honest, the towns people they scare me even more. It's like they is under some spell. It ain't right."

"We've had serious run ins with them, me and the boy. Fog has to be stopped at any cost. He has practically the whole town doing his bidding and I am now positive that he is the cause of these wandering spirits. Somethings should never be disturbed."

"You take care of yourself Adam, you've taken quite a beating already," she said as she patched him up.

"Alright Milly." he gave her a dimpled grin.

"Don't alright Milly me Adam Cartwright. You have him out at this hour of the night chasing after God knows what," she scolded, gesturing at Joe.

"I'm surprised at you Adam, I always had you down as the responsible type."

"I can look after myself," Joe mumbled.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," she barked at him.

Joe cowered, "sorry ma'am,"

Adam grinned up at her.

"See what I mean? You, half dead, him dragging you through the streets. You're lucky he's still in one piece," she told Adam.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about," Adam gave her his most charming smile.

She put her hand on her hip. "Oh yeah?"

"Will you take him for a while?" He asked.

She looked over at Joe. "He's awful young Adam, I might get one of my girls,"

"No, no," Adam was quick to interrupt her. "No, just keep him here, I need to go back to the Ponderosa, our family need to be moved to a safe house. I can't bring him with me."

"There's a room at the top of the stairs," she muttered, clearing away the dishes.

Joe was finished his sandwich and when Adam stood, he stood.

"I need for you to stay here with Milly Joe," Adam told him firmly.

"Yeah, I heard that conversation and the answer is no," Joe's face began to flush.

"I'm not askin," Adam told him.

"You can't make me, I'll only follow you so there's no point in sayin I ain't coming, cause I am."

Adam gave Milly an apologetic look. She smiled as she opened the door for him. Adam took hold of Joe and marched him out into the hall. Joe struggled cursing and kicking as Adam took him around the waist and carried him up the stairs. Milly grabbed a set of keys and followed them up.

Joe struggled and cursed as Adam held him while Milly unlocked a door. Adam dragged him in and threw him down on the bed.

Joe cursed up into his face using words his father would tan him for using. He wasn't just being disrespectful, he was terrified to be separated from Adam. More worried about what would come of his brother than any fear for himself. As slight and unthreatening as Joe was, in his own world he saw himself as Adam's protector.

Adam knew it was pointless to try talking with him.

"I'll be back for you soon Joe," he said following Milly out into the hall. She locked the door after them.

"He'll be alright, he shouldn't kick the door, he has better manners than that," Adam told her.

They both looked down as a number of loud thumps could be heard on the other side of the door.

"That little bastard," Adam muttered taking the keys from her and going to open the door.

She took them back from him. "Go on," she smiled. "He'll settle down. That's not the worst thing that's happened round here."

Adam gave her a dimpled grin and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Milly."

~o~

He was surprised he had made it as far as the livery stable. He had their sacred book and expected a standoff in the town square. But the centre of town was all but deserted it being after 2 in the morning.

Adam found Sport unattended. He quickly put his saddle on him and led him out of the stable. Cochise looked on as they rode off without him, his almond eyes full of silent distress.

~o~

Adam rode towards home, he knew the route even at night having made the trip umpteen times since boyhood through the well worn paths. A slight fog hampered his view but he rode on.

Adam was anxious to see Hoss. He had been neglecting his younger brother, satisfying himself with reports from Hops Sing on Hoss's progress. Adam vowed he would make it up to him. When this is all over he'd buy him a steak dinner at the International Hotel. He might even spring for a few beers at the Silver Dollar afterwards. It was a pain now that they had to bring Joe. Joe was good company but they couldn't go mad like they used to. They had to set a good example for the teen and get him home early. Not his fault but annoying all the same. Adam stopped his musing and looked around. He looked behind him. When had he lost the trail?. When had this fog rolled up?.

That slight lingering fog was all around him now billowing up thick wafts of blinding smoke. Panic clenched at his chest as he realised he was walking. Where was Sport. He looked all around him trying to find some landmark. He was hopelessly lost.

~o~

Ben went out to the porch once again. It was the early hours of the morning. His boys had been gone all day and he was beside himself with worry at this stage. Adam had said they'd be home for dinner, what happened?. Did they stay in town?. He'd be so relieved when they finally walked through the door. Then he would kill Adam.

He went in and sat by the fireplace considering whether he should ride into town himself. But then Hop Sing was away visiting a cousin for the night, Ben couldn't leave Hoss on his own. He was still very weak. A sudden knock on the door had him up from the chair and across the room like a light. He flung the door open anxious for news of his boys. His eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of twelve figures in black cloaks standing in a semi circle in the yard.

"State your business," he spoke gruffly.

Fog dropped the hood of his cloak and smiled with all the confidence of a man of power.

"Mr Cartwright, we meet again," he purred in that affected voice he had. "May we come in?"

"It's late," Ben told him. "I'd prefer if you didn't."

Ben looked up and was surprised, he looked around in bewilderment.

"I don't know what has happened or how we are on such bad terms but it gives me the greatest displeasure." Fog continued.

Ben spun around and his eyes widened to see Fog in his living room standing by the fire place.

"What do you want here," Ben snapped.

"Your oldest son has deprived us of a most precious article. I wouldn't have had a son of yours as a common thief but there it is."

Fog stood in a pose at the fire place. Ben glanced behind him as Fog's followers entered the room and surrounded him.

"If he took something he had good reason," Ben muttered.

"That is as may be but the fact still remains that I would like to have it back and I would like you to bring it to me."

Ben chuckled. "You have a strange sense of humour Fog. I assure you, I have no intention of bringing anything to you."

"That was a very valuable book Mr Cartwright but I assure you, it wasn't the only book in my possession."

Fog produced a pocket sized tome from inside his robe. His followers took hold of Ben. He struggled with all he had but there were just too many of them. They had his arms pinned behind him as Fog approached muttering a spell.

"Please," Ben said, sensing the imminent danger. "My son is upstairs, there is no one else here to care for him. Fog if you have any decency in you at all you won't do this."

"You should have thought of that before Mr Cartwright. It can't be helped now."

Fog ranted out the words of an ancient hex as he swept a hand over Ben's forehead. Ben hissed in pain and struggled all the more as symbols swept across his forehead. Finally he cried out in sheer terror as his spirit left his body and drifted to the furthest corner of the room.

"That's better," Fog said as he surveyed Ben's lifeless eyes. "Now dear fellow. You belong to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He guessed that Adam was headed back to the Ponderosa. Escape from the ladies house had been a piece of cake. Sooner or later she had to let him out to the bathroom. The water closet was on the ground floor. Joe didn't feel bad about it, needs must.

Adam thought the world was as civilised and as straight laced as he was. Joe knew different. Adam needed him.

He rode into the yard just after dawn. It was chilly cold, a sheet of frost glistened on the ground as Joe jumped from Cochise's back and smacked his rump. The tired horse ambled into the barn. Joe was surprised that there were no ranch hands milling around. They were usually collecting water and filling the troughs at this hour. He was even more surprised to find the bunkhouse empty. With some trepidation he headed into the ranch house but relief took him as he noted his father sitting at his usual spot by the fire.

"Pa, it's freezing in here, you want me to get some logs?" Joe asked.

Ben didn't answer but continued to stare into the empty fire place.

Joe approached him. "Pa, I know you're angry but we couldn't help it. Adam was just talkin to that Fog fella and Sheriff Coffee locked him up, he did Pa. He didn't even ask Adam for his side of things."

Ben got up so suddenly, Jo took a step back.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

Joe took another step back. 'I was just tellin ye Pa. We were arrested because Adam was just talkin to that Fog fella."

"Where is the book, do you have it?"

"No." Joe shook his head. "Adam has it, Pa what's wrong?"

Joe never saw it coming. Ben lashed out knocking him to the ground. Joe cradled the side of his face, staring up in shock at the man he loved. Self preservation kicked in and he tried to crawl away as Ben approached again.

"I'll teach you to stay out all night," Ben snarled as he began rolling up his sleeves.

~o~

Adam's eyes flickered open. He looked up at a cold grey sky, he hadn't the remotest clue where he was. As he sat up familiar sights came to his vision bringing some relief. He was stretched out by the creek near home. Sport grazed on the long grass nearby. Adam was stiff as a board as he got to his feet and his clothes were damp. After a minute he staggered over to his horse, feeling disorientated. He had no clue how he had come to be here.

~o~

Adam arrived at the ranch house soon after. He frowned as he noted Cochise in the barn. He shook his head as he took the saddle from his back and began to brush him down as Sport waited patiently for his turn.

The door to the bunkhouse was swinging on its hinges in the wind. Adam fastened it shut and made his way into the house.

He was surprised to find the front room empty. He took a step forward, baffled as Joe was at the sight of the empty grate. He went to go in that direction but he found himself grabbing at the nearest furniture as a sudden surge overwhelmed him. The air rushed from his lungs as something powerful swept through him nearly knocking him from his feet. In that single moment he could feel a message of intense anxiety conveyed. In the very next moment it was gone. Adam steadied himself and taking a deep breath he went to move again but stopped. He frowned as a very familiar smell came to him. Just at that moment he got the overpowering scent of his father's cologne.

A sudden noise upstairs had Adam running up the steps two at a time. It had come from Joe's room and Adam frowned at the boys disobedience as he threw open his door. The words caught in his throat as he surveyed the scene. Joe was stood at the wash basin without his shirt. His skinny torso was coloured in dark bruises. His face was also coloured with bruises, a nasty gash prominent over his left eye.

Adam went to him. Taking his small face in his hand Adam surveyed the damage with a face of granite.

"It's not so bad," Joe tried to smile. "Shouldn't have stayed out all night. It's not as if I haven't been told that before."

"Who did this?" Adam asked.

"It doesn't matter Adam, really, leave it."

"Who did this," Adam yelled, his anger spilling over.

Joe's chin trembled slightly and his eyes began to fill up.

"Pa,"

For a moment Adam stared at him in confusion then a darkness came over his face and his eyes glinted.

"Stay up here," he told the boy in that quiet tone Adam took on when he was very angry.

"Adam, he was probably just worried, please Adam." Joe held on trying to keep him in the room.

Adam pulled from his grip.

He had one final look at his brothers beaten frame. Running a hand over the boys tight curls Adam spoke gently to him.

"Don't worry, I'll just talk to him but you need to stay up here ok?"

Joe nodded.

~o~

Ben was stood at the hearth and watched every step as Adam descended the stairs. Without hesitation Adam went and stood face to face with his father.

"You wanna tell me why you beat the kid half to death?" He asked.

"Where is the book?"

"What book, what are you talking about?" Adam pointed towards Joe's room.

"That was no tanning you gave. He's at least a hundred pounds lighter than you. Have you seen the state of him?. How bout we go a couple of rounds considering we're now beating on kin, or do you only pick on little boys."

Adam's face was scarlet with anger as he spoke but Ben's expression never changed.

"Do you have the book?" He asked again.

Adam's eyes narrowed. There was something very wrong. His father always exuded a warmth. It was like even when he was cross with them you could feel the love but that warmth was very absent from him now. As he surveyed his son coldly Adam could see that a light had gone from Ben's eyes. It was as if his very core was missing.

"I asked you about the book. We must have it."

He took a step towards Adam.

"You can tell Fog he can have it when he prizes it from my cold dead fingers."

Unlike Joe, Adam wasn't surprised at the assault. He was hit twice in the face before he took hold and grappled with his father. He defended himself but he would not hit out at this man. Although a shell of his former self Ben had all the strength of someone unafraid to inflict pain. In one violent surge, he shoved Adam backwards sending him backwards over a small table. Adam landed heavily, smacking his head on the concrete floor. Adam got back up scraping a sleeve across his face to wipe a streak of blood from his nose.

Laughter filled the air.

Fog stood at the door laughing heartily at the scene. "Have I come at a bad time?" He joked.

His followers surrounded Adam, one tried to take hold of him but he wrenched his arm free.

"You can not win young man, please realise that. You've done your best, you are to be commended but the deck you must admit is stacked in my favour. I could leave your father like that indefinitely. His true spirit cowering in a corner as his body works tirelessly to do my bidding. One word from you will put things to rights, please now, give me back the book."

Adam looked at his father, the man he loved more than life. He was no more than an empty shell staring into space. Reluctantly he reached into his back pocket and retrieved the book.

"Yes that's it," Fog smiled. "You know it makes..."

Fog stopped suddenly. His eyes seemed to grow wide in something resembling fear.

"I will be back for that book. You have it ready. This isn't over Cartwright." Fog made a hasty retreat leaving Adam holding the book. Adam stared after him in confusion.

"What's goin on?"

Adam turned as Hoss stood in his nightshirt at the foot of the stairs.

"Adam?"

Both brothers ran to pick Ben up from the floor.

"It's alright now Pa," Adam told him as he helped him onto a chair.

"No Adam, it isn't. I hurt Joe. I hurt Joe, Adam. Where is he," Ben clung desperately to Adam's shirt front ranting in near hysteria.

Joe stood at the foot of the stairs fidgeting nervously. "I'm sorry Pa, I didn't mean to make ye so angry," he said.

Despite his brothers efforts to keep him seated Ben got up and went to Joe throwing his arms around him. Joe was never comfortable with his father's tears but he patted his back and reassured him as Ben sobbed out his guilt and shame at what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ben and Hoss were sat at the table. Hoss refused to go back to bed. As weak as he was he felt he had neglected his family at a difficult time and vowed to do what he could to help.

Nobody had much enthusiasm for food but realised quickly how hungry they were when they smelt the bacon and egg's Adam was cooking. Joe ran around setting the table and cutting bread. He was happy to have this wedge of normality, as bizarre as things had been lately.

They all finally sat to a hearty breakfast. Adam was usually lazy in such matters but he could rustle up a fine meal when he wanted to.

Though his father's rhetoric was now putting him off his bacon.

"It's not for you to do anything," Ben told Adam. "You have the book, you've done enough."

Adam disagreed "Pa, someone has to do something. Evil thrives when good men do nothing."

"You've done enough, besides I think it's all abating. I've noticed that things have started to go back to normal. Haven't you noticed that things have started to go back to normal Hoss?" Ben asked.

Hoss looked up from his meal.

They all watched in silence as the spirit of a woman walked slowly across the room and glided gracefully up the stairs.

"1840s" Adam nodded.

"Yeah about that," Ben agreed, "your mother had a dress like that Adam."

"I wonder can they do things."

All heads turned to Joe.

"I'm mean she's a lady, can she..."

"Joe!" Ben stopped him there.

"No, I didn't mean that," Joe started to flush from his neck upwards "I meant can she sew and darn socks even if she's a spirit."

Adam and Hoss chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what you meant Joe," Hoss grinned.

"It was," Joe said, getting annoyed.

"Come on, enough," Ben interjected. "Boys, there's plenty to be done around here, most of the hands have joined Fog's ranks and spend all their time in town now. This ranch is falling apart and I'm not having you gallivanting in town putting yourselves in danger. As he spoke Ben reached out and took hold of Joe's arm, emotion closing in on him.

"Pa, I'm fine," Joe told him again.

"I'd never hurt you," Ben's eyes glistened as he spoke to his youngest.

"Pa, you've explained that already. You keep hugging Joe and he'll run off and join a circus," Adam grinned.

"Yes, of course," Ben cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "Sorry Joe."

"Pa, we can't just leave it there though," Adam tried, "Something spooked Fog. He couldn't leave this house fast enough. Perhaps the book is powerful in the hands of the right person. Perhaps he was afraid I would use it against him. Pa, that could be the answer to this whole mess."

Ben wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up.

"I mean it Adam, I want you boys to stay on the ranch. Whatever is going on..."

Ben was interrupted as someone running on the second floor caused the candles to shake in their fittings.

"What are they doing up there?" Hoss muttered.

Adam looked to his father, "Can we go on as normal and just ignore that?" He asked.

All eyes looked to the ceiling as something crashed to the floor up there.

"I'd be tanned if I did that," Joe commented to no one in particular.

~o~

Ben was right though, there was definitely a lot of work to be done. Bushes needed to be cut back, the wheel on their main supply wagon was buckled and tiles were missing from the roof of the main ranch house. Above all that, the ranch had a general unkempt look. Their staff just seemed to abandon their posts mid task. It would take days to straighten the place out.

Joe begrudged his job of handing tiles over to Adam. Why can't he mend the roof himself, needing a personal assistant like this.

"Just hand me over a tile and quit whining," Adam told him.

It would have served them better if Joe were to head down the fields and feed the calfs but Adam would keep the boy with him.

Hoss got to fixing the wheel on the wagon. He needed the normality of it but Hoss would not admit defeat, he was not cured yet. Beads of sweat broke out on his face and neck and he had to stop every few minutes to rest. Hoss wasn't leaving his brothers again. He was determined.

Joe stepped carefully down to the ground muttering away to himself. Adam wouldn't let him place the tiles. Who did he think did all those jobs when he was off learning rubbish at that fancy college. Well yeah, Hoss did but Joe would have done it if Hoss weren't around. Joe was talking himself into a bad mood as he went to fetch the second box of tiles.

Adam was surprised to see Hoss's head pop up over the side of the roof as he stood on the ladder.

"Hoss you'll fall. Get down for heaven sake," Adam told him.

Instead he climbed up and sat on the roof beside his brother. "Adam I have a gut feelin we need to end all this. I understand Pa wanting us to keep out of it but it don't feel right, nothin feels right," Hoss scowled at the dark clouds above their heads.

Adam put down his chisel. "I know," he said. "I've been trying to see Pa's reasoning too but I can't. One of the spirits here is a child I used to know Hoss. Even when I can't see him, I can feel his presence. It's like, he's lost."

Joe snatched up the box of spare tiles. It was wedged under Adam's tool box. He grazed his hand trying to move that box of junk. He was in such a mood he nearly missed seeing her. He stopped in his tracks and his heart leaped in his chest as Becky Lacey grinned back at him. She was standing at the edge of the hay barn looking so pretty in a fancy coloured dress. The tiles were instantly forgotten. Joe put them on the ground, not too gently and stepped over the box. He grinned from ear to ear as he approached her. She never paid him no mind in school. Maybe the sight of him workin like a man has her all smiling and friendly. As he approached she disappeared round the corner. Joe stopped and frowned in confusion. A sudden explosive giggle from the girl broadened Joe's grin and he quickened his steps around the barn to be with her. The colour drained from his face at the sight of the large knife. A hand was clamped firmly over his mouth as Max Clayborn approached wielding the deadly implement.

~o~

Anger and annoyance had quickly turned to panic. Adam and Hoss has gotten down from the roof and were searching frantically, calling his name. Joe was no where to be found. Adam entered the hay barn and froze, his eyes grew wide at the horrific scene.

"You know where to find me, bring the book. Come alone or he dies."

Hoss stumbled towards the message scrawled on the back wall. He put a shaky hand to it and touched the scarlet red substance.

"Is it?" Adam asked, his face loosing it's colour.

Hoss nodded slowly.

"Oh Dear Lord," Ben muttered as he came in behind them and looked up at the message scrawled in blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all your comments and reviews friends. I've really enjoyed reading them all. This will be a double post of chapters 11 and 12 to finish out the story. Thanks again and God Bless. (-:**

Chapter 11.

"Why didn't you look after him, why didn't you keep him with you," Ben yelled up at him.

Hoss got between them and took his father's hands from Adam's shirt. "Pa, Adam was tryin ta mend the roof. He just sent Joe ta get some tiles. Joe wasn't gone but five minutes," he reasoned.

Once released from his father's grip Adam headed for the barn.

"Now where do you think you're going," Ben side stepped Hoss and followed him.

"You can see for yourself," Adam gestured at the message scrawled on the barn wall. "I have to get him back."

"I'm coming with you," Ben headed towards his horse.

"No, it clearly states I'm to come alone."

"I don't give a damn what it states, I'm not surrendering another of my son's to that monster."

"We have no choice," Adam yelled, loosing patience.

He kicked a metal bucket across the barn in anger and frustration startling the horses.

Ben put his hands on his hips and stared at the ground.

"You were right Pa, I shouldn't have interfered. It wasn't our fight." Adam struggled to keep emotion from his voice. "I should have known he wouldn't pick on us, he'd...go for the kid."

"No son," Ben told him. "YOU were right. Evil reigns when good men do nothing."

~o~

A checkpoint bordered the town. Dozens of towns folk stood with guns ready to deter any newcomers from entering the town. They swarmed on Adam as he came into view. As they approached he raised his hands to indicate that he had no weapon. He was pulled roughly from his horse and marched between them all, wielded like some class of trophy. He remained silent as he was pushed along, his friends and neighbours stared with vacant eyes hardly knowing who he was. He tried to dampen down the wave of panic he felt at the sheer number of followers gathering in the town square. Adam's capture seemed to riel them up into a frenzy and they pulled him between them, fighting over this coveted prize.

Fog suddenly appeared within their ranks and they cowered away forming into a respectful circle around him.

Fog stood in a dark silk robe wearing that vile looking animal skull headdress, his hands clasped regally in front of him.

He nodded in Adam's direction. "Bring him."

Adam was pushed forward to stand before Fog.

"Kind of you to come and witness this most auspicious occasion Adam, it shall be a most remarkable night."

"All I want is my brother Fog. What you do with your night is of no interest to me," Adam told him.

"Joseph? Why Adam, there seems to be some terrible mistake. I can assure you young Joseph came of his own volition," Fog sneered.

Just then the town's people cleared a path and the boy pushed through their ranks. He stared around with vacant eyes hardly acknowledging Adam.

"Joe," Adam whispered his name anxiously.

Adam noted that one of his hands was heavily bandaged. Just then he remembered the scrawled message on the barn wall. It was as feared, they had used the boys own blood.

A sudden flash of temper took Adam and he pulled from those holding him and threw himself on Fog knocking him over. He grappled with him for just seconds before many hands took hold and he was reifed backwards. They held him securely as Fog walked slowly to face him.

"That was most unwise Adam for now I'm afraid I will have to punish you."

Whatever Adam hoped to achieve by coming to town was lost in the next few minutes. On some unspoken order his jacket was pulled from his back and he was held secure as Fog waved a hand and muttered a damning spell over him. The effect's were instantaneous. He was suddenly overcome with a vile ravaging illness.

"Just breathe through it," Fog told him, in mock support as Adam struggled with the overwhelming symptoms.

"Yes the effects can be quite dramatic, can't they." He smiled, noting the discolouration of Adam's face and dark circles forming under his eyes. Fog's spell was quite literally draining the life from him.

"Damn you, damn you to hell," he muttered, trying to get a grip on the constant pounding in his head.

"His legs no longer able to support him, he was dragged to where Sherif Coffee stood waiting. Looking down at Adam through sightless eyes he clamped manacles to his wrists.

Fog smiled with satisfaction as he noted Adam's haggard face and wretched frame. "That's better," he purred.

Reaching back, he fetched the missing book from Adam's back pocket.

"You see, all this time I've been playing you Adam. You were never a match for me," he grinned as he flicked dust from the coveted book "Like a circus pet, you needed to be broken."

Fog then addressed his followers,

"But the time for games is past," He said "In less than an hour All Hallows' Eve will be upon us children. We, the members of the famed Hellfire Club must rise up and show our deceased loved ones the way."

Adam heard no more, the pain from his joints and the fever proved too much and his world went black.

~o~

Hoss watched as the spirits all filed past him. He frowned as they all seemed to be heading in one direction.

Ben watched too as their glistening light gently passed him and they glided out towards the road. They joined with more spirits as they glided in procession towards the city.

"What do you make of that?" He asked. "Where are they going?"

"I dunno Pa but I don't like it," Hoss said as he climbed into the saddle.

"Adam told us to stay here and wait for his signal," Ben told him.

"Adam says a lot of things Pa."

"But Hoss."

"No Pa, what's goin on here ain't right. This Fog fella is plumb scaring everybody. I jis feel like I need to have a talk with him."

Ben smiled up at him. Things were all very simple in Hoss's world.

"Hold on there, if you're going to defy Adam you're going to need some back up." Ben smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Joe sat cross legged with the rest engaged in the mindless chanting. The cave was full of Fog's followers all dressed in black robes and staring vacantly ahead.

Adam was thrown into a far corner and quickly forgotten. His hands were fastened in front of him but it wasn't necessary. He was oblivious to all as the fever raged within him, sweat leaving a glistening sheen on his face and neck.

Fog stood at the head of this loathsome gathering and asked for hush. He produced the book he had taken from Adam.

"Children, it is time. The portal is now ready. The undead spirits who walk among us will find salvation in their new home. Thanks to your passion and diligence they will now cross over to their new resting place."

He took the book in his hands and read a passage slowly, emphasising each word.

Slowly at first, ever so slowly, a speck formed on the wall of the cave. The speck grew bigger and flecks of light began to flicker through. All watched dumbly as a vast portal opened up, a howling wind roaring through it that sounded so much like wailing anguished voices. As sick as he was Adam lifted his head and stared at the vortex tunnel created. The wailing voices grew ever louder and Adam could nearly make out individual cries within the tormented masses.

Fog continued to read from the book loudly now over the howling din and rushing wind.

The procession of spirits making their way to Virginia city began to gather at the mouth of the cave. A few dared to peek inside.

Fog smiled cruelly on seeing them.

"Please come, come closer. The light has come for you. Come forward." He beckoned them.

These illuminated spirits glided slowly up the middle isle towards Fog and the swirling portal he had opened.

"Yes, that's it, come closer," he smiled.

Looking confused and lost they proceeded to the warmth of the light, it seemed familiar, it seemed like home.

"No, stay where you are."

All heads turned as Hoss stood in a far corner.

"No, no, come forward, this is your salvation," Fog said, though a slight hitch in his voice now betrayed him.

Hoss walked slowly to the middle isle and approached Fog. With one swipe he knocked the book from his hand.

Fog stepped back, blinded by this soul, withering under it's strength of goodness. In it he saw all his evil reflected back at him and he was blinded by his own depravity.

"No please, don't touch me," Fog begged, staggering backwards.

"Get back," Hoss told him. "Get back to your own kind. You ain't welcome here."

In horror Fog turned his head as he felt the Vortex calling to him.

"No...I'll find others, I'll find others, master please. Don't ...DON'T!"

Fog screamed as his earthly guise was stretched and he was pulled back into the depths of the portal. He knew he was destined to howl there for all eternity with the rest of the damned.

~o~

The cave suddenly went dark as the portal closed up extinguishing the many candles in it's wake.

All inhabitants of the cave stared around in bewilderment as they took in their surroundings. They clung to each other in fear at finding themselves in the dark recesses of a cave. Joe struck a match and clambered through the mass of bodies to go relight the candles. Ben had entered the cave with Hoss. He too lit a match. He found Adam at the back of the cave. Though Fog was gone the effects of his spell lingered still and Adam was exhausted. Ben decided to worry about the manacles later as he picked him up from the ground.

General panic was starting to break out as the cave was in near pitch darkness and the town's people had just come awake from what seemed like a bad dream.

"How do we get out, where do we go," they yelled, clambering over each other.

All looked to a glistening light in the far corner. The spirits waited silently until all had seen them before they made their way down the long outer passage and out into the night. The town's people followed them out, glad to be guided and relieved to see the bright night sky full of stars. They clung to each other as they made their way down the hill towards town.

The spirits hovered about the mouth of the cave not knowing where to go.

One shimmering spirit approached meekly. She was young and cradled a baby to her breast.

"Please, where should we go now?" She asked of Hoss.

He wished above anything that he had an answer. They all just hovered there looking so lost.

Joe suddenly spotted something on the horizon.

"Look," he pointed.

She looked to where he was pointing and her face lit up. A blinding light could be seen in the distance and within it, shimmering forms beckoned to the spirits. Laughing happily they all made their way to the light that had finally come for them. There was much hugging and excitement as they were greeted by loved ones as they crossed over.

The four men watching could feel a swell of love in their own hearts as they watched this happy reunion. One little figure stopped just before entering the light. He turned and smiled a freckled grin at Adam. Adam waved back at him and with one last look at his friend Billy turned and was swept up in the happy scene. All the spirits walked off together into the light and suddenly it was gone.

They were in darkness again but it was good. A full moon stood out in a star filled sky, crickets chirped, a dog barked in the streets nearby. All sounds that were strangely absent during Fog's presence among them.

"What we do now Pa?" Joe asked.

Ben smiled warmly at his boys. "We go home," he said.

The End.


End file.
